Existing image processing systems and methods directed toward correcting the perceptual quality of an image do not to have the flexibility to adjust pixels in multiple (independent) directions in color space. Neither preprocessed nor post processed images have an algorithm with the flexibility to correct both images that are too light and images that are too dark, even more so, images that have both problems. Many algorithms can correct one of these problems, although most existing implementations (and descriptions) only account for increasing the brightness of selected pixels in dark regions.
RETINEX™ Theory:
RETINEX Theory was proposed by Edwin Land in 1959 as a model for how the retina and cortex (thus RETINEX) logarithmically regulate the incoming flux into the eye to provide visual color constancy. Land and others have developed algorithms which implement aspects of RETINEX Theory.
Land's original algorithm was extended and implemented as a general image processing algorithm called the Multi-Scale RETINEX Algorithm by Rahman et al. which also computes the logarithmic ratio of a pixel's value and its surround.
Due to limitations in the above mentioned conventional image processing algorithms, the need exists for image processing systems and methods, directed toward correcting the perceptual quality of images, which have the flexibility to adjust pixels in multiple (independent) directions in color space.
Also, the need exists for image processing systems and methods directed toward correcting the perceptual quality of an image to incorporate either preprocessing and/or post processing algorithms having the flexibility to adjust pixels in multiple (independent) directions in color space.
Finally, the need exists for image processing systems and methods directed toward correcting the perceptual quality of an image which have the flexibility to correct images which are too light and images which are too dark, and to simultaneously correct images which exhibit both light and dark problems.